


Bouquet

by xenosaurus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Alistair could track the highs and lows of his life by how Tabris styles her hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted to write about these dorks getting married. I did the thing.

When times are less stressful, Tabris grows her hair out and braids flowers into it. Alistair helps her take it down before they go to bed, more for the pleasure of combing his fingers through her hair than any practical reason. Sometimes they have sex without taking out the flowers first and wake up with petals crushed into the sheets.

When things are hard, Tabris cuts her hair short. She stops smelling like daisies and starts smelling like blood. She sharpens her knives every night before bed and sex becomes an exercise in needed comfort for both of them.

When Alistair proposes, she's somewhere in the middle. Her hair reaches almost to her shoulders and she smells like clean leather, marked with neither peace nor suffering.

She says yes.

They forget how to kiss each other. Alistair lifts Tabris clear off the ground and she laughs as she presses her nose into his stubble. It takes him ten minutes to stop crying.

The actual wedding is chaos incarnate. Leliana insists on officiating, which isn't exactly a normal duty for the Divine. The guest list is a messy combination of alienage elves, grey wardens and famous people. The champion of Kirkwall brings a pirate as her plus one and they don't even make the top 10 for "most arrestable wedding attendee".

The whole event is putting out one metaphorical fire after another. At one point, there is a _literal_ fire.

But Tabris is wearing roses in her hair, and that means it's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)!


End file.
